Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Reid can't come over to his new girlfriend's dorm because he's at Nicky's, playing pool. So, he calls her and asks her if she could kiss him through the phone. ReidxOC


_Title: Kiss Me Thru The Phone_

_Summary: One-shot! Reid can't come over to his new girlfriend's dorm because he's at Nicky's, playing pool. So, he calls her and asks her if she could kiss him through the phone. ReidxOC_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything related to the Covenant nor the song 'Kiss Me Thru The Phone,' by Soulja Boy. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kiss Me Thru The Phone**

**One-shot**

_**Soulja Boy Tell 'Em**_

Reid sighed heavily, brushing his white blond hair away from his icy blue eyes, leaning against his pool stick as he watched Aaron Abbot try and beat him. Reid had thought he would give up trying to beat him at it but Aaron just wouldn't listen, losing more and more of his money. Reid then rolled his eyes as Aaron missed his shot. It was going to take a while. That, Reid didn't really have.

The boy had to visit his new and first girlfriend, Blaze Anderson, since she was sick. He really needed to go. Taking out his phone and checking the time, he inwardly groaned. He was going to be late to see her...again. Placing his phone back in his back pocket, he looked over to Aaron.

"Hey, Abbot, listen...I really want to kick your ass in pool again, but I need to go." Reid said coolly, smirking as he saw Aaron sneer at him. But then - surprisingly - Aaron smiled.

**__****_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_**

"Oh, really?" Aaron asked, eyebrow raised, "Are you sure you have to go because of something important, or are you just afraid I might kick your ass?" Reid felt his blood boil as he refrained from the anger bubbling in his chest. Reid knew what would happen if he lost his temper, his eyes would turn black for the whole world to see and the Covenant would be discovered. No was in hell the blond boy was going to let that happen!

"Fine, Abbot," Sneered Reid angrily, "Let me make a phone call and we'll then see who kicks whose ass." And with that, Reid stalked into the back alley. Looking around, he remembered the time he had lost it with Aaron and Caleb had handed his ass to him after they had pulled him into the same alley he was standing in. Trying to forget what had happened 6 months ago, Reid took out his phone again and flipped it open, smiling as he looked at the screen.

There was a picture of Reid and Blaze on his cell phone, one that Kate had taken of them last week they had gone to Nicky's.

**_Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey guys!" Kate Tunney said as she walked into Nicky's. Walking over to Pogue, she kissed him. When she was about to pull away, Pogue grabbed the back of her head, kissing her deeper. Everyone, expect for Blaze, rolled their eyes as a make-out session started between the two of them. "Guys...PDA?" Caleb reminded them, grinning as he put his arm around his girlfriend, Sarah Wenham. The two pulled apart,  
Pogue grinning and Kate blushing lightly.

"Hey Kate," Blaze then said, making the group turn to her, "What's with the camera?" Kate looked down, before looking up and smiling sheepishly. "Whoops," Kate then said, "Guess I forgot to put this baby back. In my photography class, I was supposed to take pictures of different things, so I probably forgot to put this in my dorm."

"Anyway," Reid started, "Before these two start making out again and making me see my breakfast again, I'm gonna go play some pool. Hey, Tyler, wanna play?" Reid then asked, turning over to Tyler. Tyler only shook his head, "Nah, not today." Reid looked at him for a second before answering, "Well...alright..."

Blaze bit her lip, sighing lightly, she said, "I'll play with you, Reid. Although, you need to teach me how." Reid grinned and then nodded dragging her over to the pool table.

**_I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two_**

**_STILL FLASHBACK_**

"Aw, look at them." Cooed Sarah as she watched Reid try to teach Blaze how to play. Kate then smiled and raised her camera to her face, snapping the "adorable" picture of Reid and Blaze. Blaze was holding the cue stick while Reid was behind her, his hands over hers as he explained how to get a ball in and the basics. Blaze was laughing while Reid was looking down at her grinning. And when Kate showed them that picture, Blaze fell in love with it and ordered Reid to make it the picture for his cell phone's screen.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Reid stared at the picture for a while and then went to contacts, phoning Blaze. "Hello?" Reid heard when she picked up. "Hey, it's me, Reid." Blaze giggled on the other line. "Of course I know that, I have caller id, silly!" Reid only rolled his eyes playfully.

"Anyway, babe," Reid smirked, knowing that Blaze was now blushing, "I can't come over today, Abbot is asking me to play pool with him and then take his money." "Oh..." Blaze said in a quiet voice, "well... that's alright, maybe later, okay?" Before she could hang up, Reid called her name.

"Yeah Reid, what happened?" Blaze asked, worried. "I want to kiss you, but since I can't, kiss me through the phone."

**_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_**

"W-What?" Blaze asked him, obviously blushing even more. "C'mon babe, just kiss me through the phone." Reid said, can't believing that he was begging Blaze to kiss him through the phone. Reid never did stuff like that, so he was pretty surprised, and he was sure that Blaze was, too.

"well..." Blaze said, hesitating, "I...uh..."

**_Baby I been thinking lately so much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone_**

"C'mon babe, just do it." Reid pleaded to her, knowing that he was sounding desperate. But right then and there, Reid didn't give a crap. Blaze Anderson was his girlfriend, it doesn't matter if he's begging, Reid really didn't care at that time, he just wanted her to kiss him, even if it was only on the phone. At least that kiss will last until he reaches the dorms and meets Blaze.

"I...uhm...I...guess...I guess I could." Just as she was going to do it, Reid heard her scream lightly and a thud as she dropped the phone. Scared, Reid let his eyes go black and fire erupted, flashing in his now black eyes, letting him see what had happened in his girlfriend's dorm.

_**Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two**_

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**_

Reid takes one look and tries to refrain from laughing. Blaze was sprawled onto the floor, her phone a little away from her. He sees her blushing as she gets up and scrambles for the phone. Letting his eyes return to the icy blue they were, Reid tries to act concerned, as if he didn't see what had happened.

"Babe, you alright?" Reid asked her,a grin spread across his features. "Oh...me...? Yeah, I'm alright, I just fell off the bed. Clumsy me." Blaze said as she laughed nervously. "Well, at least you're okay." Reid said seriously.

"Yeah." Blaze then replied.

_**She call my phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
We on the phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

**_We taking pics like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
She dial my number like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Six, seven, eight, triple, nine, eight, two, one, two_**

"Well...onto the kiss..." Reid said, trailing off.

"Right!" He heard Blaze say loudly, "Uhm...alright, I-I'll do it." Blaze said uncertainly. Reid waited patiently, waiting for anything. And then, he heard a light smack, and instantly knew that she had just kissed the phone. Reid knew what he had asked her was ridiculous, but hey, she WAS his girlfriend.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you when I get to Spencer." Reid said to her, closing the phone after he heard a light "Bye," from Blaze.

**_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_**

Reid then put his phone back in his back pocket, confidently walking back into Nicky's. "So, Abbot," Reid started, smirking, "You ready to loose all your money?"

* * *

**Silent Knight: This was my first one-shot for Covenant, so yeah,take pitty on me and review please!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
